Sakura's High School Love
by Amberlee01
Summary: When the new boy in town turns his eyes onto Shy Sakura, how will she react? How does Gaara react to the bruises she always seems to have on her?
1. Chapter 1

Mini-Intro

As she was tucking her daughter into bed, Sakura was thinking back over the things she went through to get to where she was now. This is her story, but to know her story, you got to have the whole story, from the begining.

Ch. 1 The begining:

Sakura Haruno was brought into the world on July 8th, 1989. Born to Ai and Takumi Haruno, Sakura was raised in Konoha for 8 years. When Sakura was 8 her mother was killed while saving Sakura from a house fire. Takumi took Sakura and moved to Suna a year later. 8 years later and Sakura is 17 entering into her sophmore year of high school. She has only made one friend since she lived in Suna. Let's join Sakura at her first day of school at Suna High School.

SAKURA P.O.V.

The annoying beeping of the alarm clock woke me up. Monday morning. First day of my sophmore year. I got up turning off the alarm clock.

_First thing first! Shower, Brush teeth, Dressed, Attempted blow-drying and gather together stuff. Mental Note: Get gas in the car before school._

I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom, doing my normal morning routine. I had my morning routine done in record time and rushed down the stairs in a hurry to get out the door on time. I got to my car threw my purse and backpack into the passenger seat and started the car heading to the gas station.

At the gas station I got out my car, black and pink hair being blown into my face, I first saw him. He had the brightest red hair you ever saw and dull looking green eyes. He was wearing a black Slipknot t-shirt with a maroon thermal shirt under it. He had on a pair of black Tripps with red chains and black skating shoes.

He looked over at me and I blushed, looking away and going back to pumping my gas.I got back into my car when I was done and noticed him staring at me as i drove off headed to school.

When i got to school Hinata was waiting for me. She was sitting by her car with her cousin, Neji, and her boyfriend, Naruto. I could tell she was excited about something from the way she was jumping up and down in her seat. She pounced on me as soon as i got out my car with purse and bag in tow.

"SAKURA! Guess what?!"

"W-what?"

"We have three new students today! THREE! And they just moved here from out of town."

"R-really?! W-wonder what they l-lo-look like."

"I wonder what their names are!"

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara Sabaku," came a deep reply from behind me. Hinata had froze when she heard his voice. As I turned around i saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. It was the guy from the gas station. He had his hand extended towards us. Hinata, of course, responded first.

"Hi! I'm Hinata! Over there is my cousin, Neji Hyuga and my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki." He slid his eyes over to me next, when Hinata finally let go of his hand he extended it towards me. I looked down and blushed, avoiding his eyes.

"I-i'm Sa-Sakura Ha-haruno," came my stuttered introduction. He chuckled and let his hand drop.

"GAAARRRRRAAAAAAA!"

"What do you want Kankuro?"

"Temari said to hurry up, or we'll all be late."

"I'm coming, tell her to get her thong out her ass."

"Will do." I glanced up as Kankuro ran off.

"I must go now, before my siblings decide to kill each other. See you girls later."

"Bye Gaara-kun!"

"By-bye." Gaara chuckled again and left. I looked up at his back as he was leaving. Looking over I saw Neji and Naruto had disappeared and Hinata just smiled at me.

"Come on Ms. Shy. Lets go to homeroom."

"O-okay." Hinata grabbed my arm and dragged me toward our school. Our school looked like a college alomst. There were 13 different buildings. 11 of the buildings are classroom buildings, they are 5 class rooms per building each building has bathrooms on each end of them. One of the remainging two buildings was the Gym and club building, while the other held our cafeteria with different "resturants" for us to choose from. We went to building 1 and went to our homeroom class. We had Kurenai-sensei as a homeroom teacher.

Hinata sat me down beside her while she sat between me and Naruto. Kurenai was sitting at her desk, 4 months pregnant with triplets. As Hinata was chatting away with Naruto and I was reading my book, i felt someone sit next to me. When i looked ove i saw Gaara sitting there. He looked over at me, smirked slightly and doddled on the cover of his notebook.

Kurenai started handing out our schedules as we listened to the "welcome back to school" announcements. We went to our classes as planned. I was unlucky enough to get Gaara and all my classes.

_**AN: SOOOOOOOOO...What do you think? Good? Bad? R&R NO BAD REVIEWS OR I'LL STEAL YOUR COOKIES! AND YESSSSSSSSSSS I KNOW THEY'RE ALL OOC I DID THAT ON PURPOSE :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I loved my reviews, glad you guys like it! Here is Ch. 2 :3 enjoy.**_

Haruno, Sakura

Home Room: Kurenai Yuhi

1st Algebra: Takashi

2cd Scientific Theory: Itachi Uchiha

3rd Art: Deidara

LUNCH

4th History: Kakashi Hatake

5th Study Hall: Pein (Pain)

6th Physical Ed: Gai (Un-youthful) Might

I sighed as i looked over my schedule. Grabbing my bags I left the house and went to school. Hinata's car wasn't there when i pulled up. Looks like i'm alone today.

As i was headed to class, with my head tilted down, someone tapped on my shoulder. As i looked up I saw it was Neji.

"Hey, Sakura, Hinata said she was so sorry she couldn't be here today. Naruto had her out late and she got sick."

"I-it's o-ok."

"Ok if you need anything, find me or Naruto."

"O-ok. Th-thanks Neji-san"

"No problem, get on to class before you're late."

"By-bye"

Neji nodded and headed to his class. When i got to class Gaara was already there. I went to my seat and sat down as the day got started. I zoned out, since i already had everything done for the month, and day dreamed about my mother.

I had sailed through the day zoned out and ignoring everyone. Until i got knocked down in the hallway by none other then Sasuke Uchiha.

"Watch where you're going slut."

"I-i'm s-so-sorry"

"Oh! I bet you are."

"Hey Uchiha." said Gaara as he helped me up."Next time you deicde to pick on someone, pick on someone who actually walked into you. Not someone you purposedly ran into."

Gaara pulled me with him towards our last class. I was shaking from my encounter with Sasuke. Gaara stayed near me during P.E. When P.E. was over Gaara asked me for my keys. He then handed his keys to his sister, Temari.

"I'll drive you home today, you still look shaken."

"O-ok th-thanks." Gaara opened my door for me and i got in. What suprised me is how he knew where i lived. He came in the house with me and stayed for a while. Gaara was looking through my books that were on my book shelf, he looked over at me a few times.

"So... You're a reader?"

"Y-yeah, My m-mom w-was a li-librarian and u-used to t-take me wi-with h-her to wor-work and i wo-would al-always sit an-and read. D-dad sa-said I g-got my cal-calmness and ab-ability to r-read fr-from my m-mom."

"Where is your mom?"

"Sh-she died...when i w-was t-ten. I-in a c-car acc-accident."

"Ah, sorry I didn't know. Mind if i borrow this one?" Gaara asked this while holding up a Vladimir Tod book. I shook my head and he smiled.

"Yo-you should go b-before d-dad gets ho-home."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."As Gaara left I was fixing my dad's dinner. We have a rule in our house. Always have daddy's dinner done just before he gets home. Later that night, when my dad came home drunk, I knew he was going to hit me again. This time, it was because Gai had called him to say that i hadn't participated and to see if i was ok.

Seeing as my dad didn't care what the reason was, if a teacher called him, I got hit. My dad left some bruises on my arm, and gave me a black eye. I was starting to wish he would remember that mom hated him when he drank, so he would stop hitting me.

_**Ok, Another one down more to go. I'm telling you people now before the story goes on. I AM NOT A GOOD WRITER! ok lol Rate Review and Laugh it up. :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Gaara noticed the black eye the minute he saw me, although he didn't say anything about it. He stayed close to me through the whole school day, and even drove me home.

"Sakura," Gaara said as we pulled up to my house. "Does this hurt?" he asked reaching over and placing his hand near my eye.

"Ju-just a li-little."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he looked at me concerned.

"N-no."

"Ok, well i need to get to work. Temari is bringing your car when she get done with her detention. I will be picking you up tomorrow morning."

"O-ok. Se-see you to-tomorrow." Gaara smiled as i shut the door and waited until i made it inside before he drove off. When i went inside my dad was passed out on the couch. I had a mess to clean up.

After cleaning up the house that my dad had trashed, i started on my homework, and finished it fast. With nothing else to do in my day after making supper for the monster i went out for a walk.

As i was walking in the park i saw Sasuke. He was with an older guy who looked like him with longer hair. They looked like they were having a serious talk, but Sasuke kept looking away like he was ready to leave long before the talk started.

I hadn't noticed but i was walking closer to them, and had stepped on a stick. Sasuke looked over and saw me and immediately glared at me. The guy he was with looked at me too and frowned, I had looked down.

"What the fuck are you doing here slut?"

"I-i-i'm so-sor-sorry, i-i'll le-lea-leave."

"Sasuke Uchiha," said the other guy making me look up. "You do not speak to a young lady like that. No matter what reason you hate her or dislike her for, never speak to a lady like that. I know you do not speak to mom that way and you hate her."

"Yeah, well this bitch deserves it. She acts like she is mightier than anyone else and looks down on us."

"N-no i do-don't."

"What is your name young lady?"

"Sa-sakura Har-Haruno."

"Ah, Haruno-sama, I am Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother. Can i get a good look at your face?" I looked up, making the light hit my face fully. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he looked at me like i had two heads. "Haruno-sama, what happened for you to get a black eye?"

"I-i sli-slipped in th-the kit-kitchen and hi-hit my he-head on th-the cou-counter."

"Ah, that must have hurt. What about that bruise on your shoulder?"

"Sa-same rea-reason. I-i have t-to go no-now."

"Nice talking to you Haruno-sama, hope to see you again." Itachi said as i turned and headed back home.

When i got home i went straight to bed. The monster had long since went and passed out in his room. When i woke up in the morning it was to Gaara knocking on my window. I got up and let him in the house and looked at the time. 8:00 AM.

"SHIT! GAARA WHY DIDN'T YOU COME WAKE ME UP SOONER?!"

"I thought you needed your sleep after your late night walk."

"Yo-you saw m-me le-leave?"

"yeah, you left right when i got home. Now hurry up or we will really be late."

I went and got my shower then got dressed. Gaara had gotten my bag and put my homework in it so i was ready to leave when i got out.

At school i rushed with Gaara to class. We barely made it in time. The teacher walked in right after we sat down.

"Miss Haruno, you are wanted in the office."

"Wh-what for?"

"I have no clue, I think someone is here to see you."

"O-oh ok." I gathered up my books and left headed to the office. When i got there, Itachi Uchiha was sitting there, with his little brother Sasuke and a baby.

"May i help you dear?" Asked the secretary.

"I-i wa-was tol-told i-i wa-was wan-wanted he-here."

"Oh ok well take a seat and i will see what we needed you for."

"O-ok." I sat down on the oppisite side of the room from the Uchiha brothers.

"Did you really have to bring Daisuke with you?! It's bad enough i have to deal with him at home why do i have to deal with him in school too?"

"Because he was calling for his daddy so i brought him with me so he could see you. I had business with you principal anyways."

"He is supposed to be with mom right now. Why do you have him?"

"Because mom just so happens to be in the hospital with dad again."

"What happened now?!"

"Dad had another stroke. You know i swear, if it wasn't for Daisuke dad would have keeled over already."

"Shut up Itachi, if you have business with Old Lady Tsunade why am i here?"

"Because i needed someone to watch Daisuke."

"Then ask Sakura to do it, she is just sitting there and i need to get back to class."

"Haruno-sama?"

"Ye-yeah?"

"Would you mind watching my nephew while i'm talking with the principal?"

"N-no i c-can wa-watch hi-him i-if you w-want m-me to."

"Thank you," Sasuke said getting up and handing me Daisuke. "See you at home little buddy"

"Dwaddwy. Nwo gwo."

"I have to bud, but when i get home how about we take a nice long nap together, ok?" Sasuke's face softened up as he was talking to Daisuke.

"Otway!"

"Be good for Sakura ok? Be bad for Itachi, he deserves all the hell you can give him." Sasuke said as he left the office. Daisuke looked up at me and was staring at me.

"H-hi Dai-daisuke."

"Who is you?"

"I-i'm Sakura."

"You're pwretty."

"Th-thank you."

When Itachi went in to talk to Tsunade Daisuke had fallen asleep on my lap, so i couldn't move at all. I was still sitting in the office with Daisuke when the bell for the end of 6th period rang. Gaara walked in a few minutes later with my back pack on his shoulder with his. He took one look at me with a sleeping Daisuke in my arms and started laughing.

"They asked you to come sit in the office all day to watch a little toddler? Man that's rich."

"N-no It-itachi-sama i-is st-still ta-talking to Tsu-tsunade."

"Oh and what does he have to do with the sleeping toddler?"

"Itachi is my brother and he just so happens to be watching my son for me today," said Sasuke, who was walking in behind Gaara. Gaara turned with a suprised look on his face.

"So, the great Uchiha has a child. How did that happen?"

"Sex genius. Thank you for watching him Sakura, was he good?"

"Y-yeah, h-he jus-just fe-fell a-asleep t-ten mi-minutes ago."

"Ok, good. Here i'll take him from you." Sasuke was walking over with his hands out. I turned Daisuke so Sasuke could pick him up. Sasuke laughed a little as he picked up Daisuke. Gaara laughed too.

"Sorry, he tends to drool on people."

"Th-thats ok."

"Come on Sakura, i have to get to work in a while here." Gaara helped me up and we left. After that incident Sasuke would always bring Daisuke to me so he could have a break every now and then and it was always when my dad was out of town on business. Sasuke had figured out what days he couldn't bring over Daisuke and why he couldn't bring him over on them days.

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS! Sorry I haven't updated, I got really busy. I had finals at school, then as soon as winter break started i got sick, which resulted in me being hospitallized on Christmas morning. Then i totally forgot all about my story until now. So here is a treat for you all. hope you enjoyed this chapter. With school coming back in a week i might not get to update again until Spring break. I will try try try to update before then but i can't make any promises. Hope you Enjoyed! HAPPY NEW YEARS 2014! Review and Laugh It Up. Love ya'll.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Sakura, Daisuke wants you to come to his birthday party."

"Wh-when is i-it?"

"This saturday. Do you think you can make it?" Sasuke and Gaara were looking at me. In fact the whole cafeteria was looking at me. I think they were in shock that the great Sasuke Uchiha was actually talking to me. It had been four months since i first met Itachi and Daisuke, and the whole family had grown on me. Daisuke had even started to call me 'mommy' because he liked me so much.

"U-um, y-yeah i ca-can make i-it."

"Oh, good. Daisuke will be happy his 'mommy' can make it." Sasuke made air marks as he said mommy, he started to laugh after he said it. So did Gaara.

"Wh-what are y-you la-laughing at Un-uncle Gaar-gaar?"

"SAKURA! You know only Daisuke can call me Uncle Gaar-gaar!"

"So can i! He is my son and he gave me permission to call you that."

"That's just great. Now you're gonna tease me for life!"

"Lighten up Gaar-gaar. Let the kid have his fun, lord knows he needs it, i mean look who he has for a father." Temari was staring at Sasuke, and Sasuke has a horror struck face. The look went away when Temari and i burst out laughing, and Gaara just stared at us like we were disgusting.

"What are you doing here Temari? I though you had to go visit Kankuro in the hospital."

"I did but since he is getting discharged today i decided to come back home."

"He would be at home if you hadn't of tried to kill him, you know this already don't you?"

"Yeah, but that little shithead thought it was a good ideal to go through my underwear drawer and read my diary. Next time he won't even be alive. I might use his dollies and kill him. Make it look like a suicide."

"Dude, your sister is scary!"

"Try living with her. Then tell me what is scary."

"I think i would rather keep my balls intact, thanks anyway."

"W-we ne-need to g-get to cl-class."

"You're right lets get going Sakura, i'll carry your back pack."

"Th-thank you Ga-gaara."

As we headed to class Sasuke was walking behind us and looking through his phone. He had the sad look on his face again. Two months after we became friends he had lost his father, and had became so distraught that i had to take care of Daisuke for a few weeks. I was always worrying about Sasuke and his family, so i was over there with them every now and then. As much as i was friends with Sasuke, i would never want to date him. However, over the past few months Gaara and i had started to get closer and we were always together. He never asked me out but we already knew, we were a couple. Everyone at the school knew too. So as we went on through our daily lives we just accepted that we were a couple.

On the day of Daisuke's party Gaara came and picked me up.

"Wh-what is the b-box for?"

"It's Daisuke's present. Sasuke is going to hate me."

"O-oh, well ok t-then. I ju-just got him a te-teddy bear."

"He will love it because it came from his mommy."

"Y-yeah."

When we got to Sasuke's, Daisuke jumped on me when i got out the car. He never left my side after that. We all had fun, even Temari showed up. Gaara had gotten Daisuke his own little Jeep to drive around the yard. Sasuke did hate him, because the car made alot of noise, and Daisuke ran over Sasukes foot about five times.

Daisuke loved the teddy bear i got him. He had alot of fun with everything he got. After the party Sasuke asked me if i could watch Daisuke for the weekend while he went with his brother to see his father, and so i ended up with Daisuke. He brought his bear with him, and slept with him. When Sasuke came to pick him up, he looked worn out. Sasuke said he had to deal with Itachi's drinking problem while he was there.

My dad had been out on business for a whole month. So i was free to do as i pleased for a while. I told Sasuke i could keep Daisuke for a week if he needed to relax and that it wouldn't be a problem since it was spring break. Sasuke declined and took Daisuke home with him. Gaara came over and spent the rest of the day with me.

_**WOOOOOOO! Another one down. I know, i know it's short and it''s not all that good, but hey it's another chapter! Two in two days, what do you know. Hope you enjoyed! Review and Laugh It Up! **__** =^_^=**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

My dad came back home a week before spring break was over. When he came home, i could tell something had gone wrong. He was drunk long before he stepped in the front door. When i heard him walk in i looked out at him, and when he saw me, his rage started.

Knowing it was coming i went back to the kitchen and kept doing the dishes, as if everything was normal. He came into the kitchen and stalked up to me, grabbed the dish in my hands and slammed it on the ground. As it shattered across the floor my dad grabbed my hair ad started pulling me behind him, towards the livingroom.

"Why is it everytime i'm gone I come home to find you here?!"

"I-it's spr-spring br-break."

He threw me across the room as we got in the living room, and i crashed into the glass coffee table. Hissing out in pain, I sat up and looked up at my dad. He was reaching for me again, only this time, he threw punches at me. He beat on me for an hour before he got bored and went to his room, telling me to clean up the mess i made.

Over the next week he kept beating me when he came home. I always had bruises on me, and he was always drunk. I was sparred the day before we went back to school. He didn't come home that day.

Gaara picked me up for school. This time he couldn't keep quiet about the bruises.

"Sakura, what happened to you?"

"I-i fe-fell on th-the st-stairs."

"That looks like more than you falling on the stairs. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah i'm fine. Ca-can we just g-go?"

"Yeah, but this conversation is not over." Gaara said as he pulled out of my driveway and headed to school. Rather than waiting for Gaara like i normally would when we got to school. I jumped out the car and ran straight for Hinata. She was with Neji and Naruto liked usual. When i crashed into her chest sobbing she almost freaked out.

"SAKURA!" Yelled Gaara who was trying to keep up with me.

"Sakura, sweetheart what happened?"

"H-he did i-it a-again."

"AGAIN?! That damn bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

"Hi-Hinata, th-the wh-whole br-break."

"Oh, i'm so sorry sweetheart I wasn't here to help you. Come on lets see if we can get some of these covered up."

"Get what covered up?" Naruto asked as he finally paid attention to the coversation. I looked up at him, which took him back and made him gasp. Neji clenched his jaw when he saw my face. It wasn't a pretty sight, i had a black eye, a few bruises on my cheek and a busted lip. What was worse was the pain i could feel all over my body.

"Come on, Gaara, i'll walk her to class this morning. You can walk with her later, we need to talk for a few."

"Ok." Hinata lead me off towards the girls bathroom. When we walked in, Karin and he gang was there.

"Oh, look it's the attention whore and her rescuer. What happened this time? Did Gaara get fed up with you?"

"You know what Karin, you might be a very distant cousin of Naruto's and his only family, but so help me Kami if you ever make fun of Sakura again i will rip ever single piece of flaming red hair off of your ugly little head! Do i make myself clear?!"

"Y-yeah, lets go girls." Hinata lead me over to the mirror when they had left and started pulling out her make-up bag.

"Sorry about that, you know how she is. Anyway, you dad was drunk again, wasn't he?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm sorry, i wish i had been there, he wouldn't have touched you." Hinata was finishing up my make-up as she said this. When she was done she pointed at the mirror. "How's that?"

"Mu-much bet-better. Th-thanks Hina-chan."

"You're welcome. Lets get to class now, before Gaara comes looking for us."

"O-ok." I took one last look at the mirror, at the face that wasn't mine, but still looked like me. Hinata had done a good job, i looked normal, except for the puffy eye and split lip. Hinata tugged on my sleeve and we both left going to class. When we walked into the class room, Gaara looked up at me, and he actually smiled. I looked away blushing, but went and sat in my usual seat next to him.

"You okay now?" Gaara asked.

"Ye-yeah, do-does it lo-look bet-better now?"

"You always look beautiful Sakura. If you want to escape from that house for a while, you know Temari would like to have you over. She needs another female in the house."

"I-i wou-would li-like that."

"Ok, then you're coming over this weekend." Gaara sticked close to me all day and helped me with my homework later at home. Sasuke came over with Daisuke, and when they left Gaara still stayed. He even stayed at my house when my dad came home. I escaped my dad's wrath that night, but i knew, you could feel it in the air, that i was going to get it bad the next time.

_**Well... This was hard to write, I had to sit here and think hard on how to write it. BUT, here it is i hope you enjoyed reading it. I don't know if i'll write many more chapters because i'm getting more ideals in my head, but i don't want to start another story until this one is done. Anyways, Review, Enjoy and Laugh It Up**__** =^_^=**_


	6. Chapter 6

FINAL CHAPTER

I was right, i did get it worse. The next day, when Gaara couldn't come over because he had work, my dad caught me and beat until i was almost unconsious. It was the weekend and Temari was expecting me over soon, but i was in so much pain i couldn't move. It was getting harder to breathe after he kicked me in the ribs so many time. When my dad had finished with me, i just laid on the floor, waiting for him to leave. I knew he was going to leave, he had to go on a business trip. As he passed me again he made sure he kicked me in the ribs again, harder then before. I held in my scream until i knew he had left, but when i let it out it was deafening.

When i had calmed down a bit and was still trying to catch my breath, i forced myself up, and grabbed the phone. I knew i should have called Gaara first, but i didn't think i would last that long. I called 911, but could only mutter out "help me" before i collapsed.

Temari P.O.V.

The first thing i noticed that something was wrong, it was the feeling in my gut. I was looking out the window when i saw Sakura's dad storming out the house and jumping in his car. He sped off like he was in a hurry, but as soon as he was out of sight, i heard the scream coming through the open window. Not knowing where the scream came from i waited, hoping it would happen again. But it never happened, and as i grabbed the phone, i saw the flashing lights outside.

They pulled into Sakura's driveway, and that made my heart drop into my stomach. I hurrily called Gaara as i ran out the door and over to Sakura's house. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Gaara, Something is wrong, I think Sakura is hurt, there are ambluances at her house."

"And why am i just now hearing this?"

"Because i just now saw it. I'm headed to her house now."

"I'll be there soon."

"Hurry, i'm scared for her."

"I will Temari, Stay with her."

Gaara hung up and i knew he was on his way. When i got to Sakura's house, they were trying to get her to start breathing again. I rushed into the house and straight to her.

"Ma'am you can't be here."

"I'm sorry but her boyfriend, my brother, told me i am not to leave her side, and i'm not one for going against what he says."

" You still can't be here. Family only."

"She is family, i don't care what you say, she became a part of my family the day Gaara took intrest in her."

"Fine, stay but you better be prepared for what you see."

"I will!"

As the paramedics went back to work on Sakura, trying to get her to breathe, but she never got her breath back. They had to stick a tube down her throat just to get her to breathe.

Gaara pulled up just as they were taking her to the ambluance.

"GAARA!"

"Temari, what happened?"

"I don't know, she has been unconsious the whole time."

"Take my car and follow behind i'm going with her. Temari... Thank you."

"Yeah, now go before they leave!"

As Gaara climbed in and held onto Sakura's hand i jumped in his car and followed behind them. When we got to the hospital, they rushed Sakura off. Gaara wanted to go off with Sakura, but the nurses made him wait. When we were finally allowed to go see Sakura, they had her wrapped up, and she looked like a china doll, like if you would touch her she would break. Gaara never left her side, missing work and school, he always took his showers in the hospital. Sakura was unconsious for two months.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I knew i had been unconsious for a while. I didn't know how long, or what happened after i collapsed. Looking around i could guess i was in the hospital. As i was looking around i saw red out the corner of my eye and looking over i saw Gaara. He was sitting in a chair beside my bed, and he was sleeping. As i was watching him sleep, a nurse came in.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake now."

I looked over at her, and she smiled at me.

"Since you're up i can have the doctor come in and remove all the breathing tubes. I'll be right back."

The nurse left and came back a few minutes later with the doctor in tow. The doctor and nurse were removing all the things i didn't need now that i was awake. When they took out my breathing tube, it threw me into a coughing fit, which in turn woke up Gaara.

"Sakura, you're awake."

"Y-yeah."

"What happened sweet heart?"

"M-my dad."

"I see... You're coming to live with Temari, Kankuro and me from now on."

"Th-thank you Gaara."

"Anything for you."

I spent another month in the hospital, learning how to walk again. When i was released we went to my dad's house to take the things i would need at Gaara's. We also went to the police, and when my dad came back from his business trip, he was arrested. After all of the court dates and interviews with police and the many nightmares i had, my dad was finally put in jail.

The rest of my life was peaceful, until Gaara Jr. came around. Jr. was a handful but Gaara loved him, he also loved Aria, our daughter. Gaara and I have lived our lives happily.

The End.

_**I hope you enjoyed. This is the last cahpter which i am greatful it is because writing this story has kind of stressed me out.**_


End file.
